


vitamin

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Sometimes Sehun isn't as much of a brat as he pretends to be.





	vitamin

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

In spite of the fact that Sehun definitely laughed at Chanyeol over breakfast when everyone found out he'd lost his voice overnight—"Probably because you never shut up, hyung!"—he's the one who sneaks out the back door of the dorm when Chanyeol goes back to bed with a fever two hours later. It's freezing and the bicycle seat is ice cold beneath his ass, but he rides to the nearest pharmacy anyway, leaning the bike up against a wall and hoping no one steals it as he ducks in, beanie pulled down low over his eyes.

He mumbles a short description of Chanyeol's symptoms to the older woman behind the counter, making shit up as he goes (did Chanyeol have a headache? Who can fucking remember, just hand over the Tylenol), and bows slightly after she hands him a paper bag full of pills: white ones for fever and sore throat, colored capsules for body aches, and two bottles of herbal tonic—the kind that Chanyeol hates—for general health and well-being.

Sehun folds over the top of the bag and holds it between his teeth as he speeds back to the dorm, locking up his bike behind the building where he found it and toeing off his shoes inside the back door.

"Where have you been?" Baekhyun peers down the hallway when he hears the back door open and close, and Sehun pulls his hat off and throws it at him, laughing when it hits his face and flops to the ground.

"Just getting some fresh air, is all," Sehun says, putting the bag down at his feet so he can hang up his coat. He raises his hands, gesturing for Baekhyun to throw the hat back to him, which he does, and he hangs that up, too, before grabbing the bag and heading to the kitchen.

"It's too cold," Baekhyun pouts, pulling the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt over his hands and retreating to the living room. Sehun's glad for that; he doesn't really want Baekhyun to start cooing about how sweet he is when he puts one of the bottles of herbal medicine in the microwave for Chanyeol.

The timer goes off after 30 seconds, and Sehun takes a testing sip to see if it's warm enough. His nose wrinkles at the bitterness, but it's neither too hot nor too cold, so he slams the microwave shut with the back of his hand—"You're going to break it!" Kyungsoo yells from the living room, and Sehun rolls his eyes—and heads down the hall toward the bedrooms, bottle in one hand, bag in the other.

He knocks quietly on the door to the room Chanyeol shares with Baekhyun and waits for an answer before he remembers that Chanyeol's lost his voice and can't exactly tell him to come in, so he carefully twists the doorknob and pokes his head into the room. Chanyeol's sleeping spread-eagled on his bed, the covers a tangled mess at the end of it, and the window is thrown wide open. He's always too hot, anyway, but the fever must be making it much worse.

Still, the cold air is only going to make him sicker. Sehun puts the bag and the bottle down on the nightstand and reaches over Chanyeol's bed to close the window, leaving it open a crack, and pulls the blankets up to Chanyeol's waist before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He ignores the fact that Chanyeol's eyes aren't completely closed (because it creeps him out a little) and extends a cool hand to feel Chanyeol's forehead, which is burning up.

Chanyeol's eyelids flutter, and he cracks one eye open. It takes him a moment to focus before he realizes it's Sehun's hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?" Chanyeol whispers with difficulty, swallowing hard.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sehun removes his hand and reaches for the bag of pills. "Sit up."

Chanyeol groans and pushes himself up, his head flopping pitifully against the headboard. Sehun pops the foil seal on a few of the pill packets. There's a glass of water that Junmyeon had sent Chanyeol to bed with on the nightstand, and Sehun offers it to him.

"Take these," Sehun says, reaching for Chanyeol's hand and placing the pills in the center of his palm. "You'll feel better."

Chanyeol looks between the pills, the water glass, and Sehun with a combination of awe and confusion. "Why are you doing this?" he says hoarsely.

"Don't talk," Sehun says imperiously. "You'll just make it worse. Take the pills."

Chanyeol does so without complaint, but when Sehun lifts the bottle of herbal tonic he grimaces and leans away from Sehun, a broken whimper vibrating in his throat. Sehun can't help but laugh, holding his wrist in front of his mouth to stifle it.

"I know, but it'll make you feel better much more quickly," Sehun wheedles, putting the bottle to Chanyeol's lips. "I'll hold your nose for you so you can't smell it, at least."

Chanyeol sighs and takes it from him, and Sehun gently pinches his nostrils shut while Chanyeol drains the small bottle. He gags and shudders at the end, his face twisting with disgust. Sehun gives him the glass of water again and he drains it this time, trying to get the gingery-medicinal tang out of his mouth.

"There you go," Sehun says, squeezing Chanyeol's shoulder. "Not so bad, right?"

Chanyeol just scowls at him, slinking back down until his head hits the pillows.

"I'll bring you some tea later so you can take more medicine," Sehun says, rubbing Chanyeol's arm. He moves to get off the bed, but Chanyeol finds his wrist, fingers wrapping tightly around Sehun's narrow forearm.

"Stay for a little bit?" Chanyeol rasps, looking up at Sehun with wide, tired eyes. "Just until I fall asleep again."

Sehun sighs, but he pulls his legs up onto the bed anyway, leaning against the pillows and crossing his ankles. Chanyeol's head falls against his chest, and Sehun gingerly rests his arm against Chanyeol's shoulder, his hand coming to stroke Chanyeol's sweaty, sleep-matted hair.

"If you get me sick, I'm going to kill you," Sehun says, but there's no venom in it. Chanyeol just snorts and burrows into Sehun, one arm slung around his waist.

When Sehun comes down with the flu a week later, Chanyeol holds him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; original author's note left intact. For the record, five years down the line, my views on Sehun are totally different (he is a LITERAL BABY ANGEL and I refuse to hear otherwise) and I think Kyungsoo would be a better choice for April Ludgate. That would be some funny-as-hell ChanSoo.]
> 
>  **author's notes** : I'm just getting over a nasty cold writing this, and being away from your family when you're sick kind of sucks, so I think that partially motivated this. (For the record: Korean herbal medicine is awful, my coworker made me drink some and I definitely felt better but BLEHHHHHH it's so sweet and bitter at the same time.) Also that [tweet](http://twitter.com/EXOGlobal/status/287822844501569536) from EXOglobal (whose ~facts~ I always take with a grain of salt because, lbr, 98% of them are bullshit) was too cute to pass up. I wrote this in like half an hour, if that, so pls excuse any crappy wording or typos. Sigh.
> 
> Also my Sehun feels are rapidly becoming overwhelming, ARGH. He might be my next favorite after Baekhyun, he and Chanyeol are constantly duking it out. I h8 him. ;~~;
> 
> Title is from SNSD's "Vitamin" because the refrain is basically "I'm your vitamin." Sehun is Chanyeol's vitamin. His snarky, emotionless vitamin. ;A; Like, if there were an EXO Parks and Recreation AU, Sehun would be April Ludgate. (Which, if we were sticking with the seyeol theme, would make Chanyeol Andy. Which... is kind of appropriate, tbh. Although I think Baekhyun/Chanyeol = Ben/Leslie, tbh. Why am I even getting into this IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.)
> 
> Originally posted at the sonyeoncheonji LJ comunity [here](http://sonyeoncheonji.livejournal.com/1373494.html).
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
